


Go Wild!

by happylamb



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gran, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sex Pollen, Top Sandalphon, charm status used liberally, uncomfortable sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylamb/pseuds/happylamb
Summary: It's honestly just PWP Sandalphon/Gran. Sandalphon doesn't talk much in this one, sorry.
Relationships: Gran/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 89





	Go Wild!

Today was supposed to be a romantic outing, Gran thought with bemusement.

He slashed through another tendril of the giant plant-monster that stretched out to whip at him. This kind of beast was really nothing, but Gran was frustrated. He and Sandalphon had gone out in search of a particularly rare coffee plant that was rumored to be on the humble island they were currently exploring. They barely had any private time together for the past few weeks, with Sierokarte requesting a few hundred rare materials for an "extremely valuable weapon" as she had teased, so Gran had been looking forward to it.

All Gran had wanted was a nice, intimate walk through the forest with his lover. Couldn't he and Sandalphon just enjoy one single date in peace?

Gran dodged another snipe from the enemy, rolling along the ground as Sandalphon jabbed his sword into the creature's side. The creature seemed to be growing slower with every successful attack, but it's stem-like body also seemed to be expanding; no doubt charging up for a special attack. Gran put up a quick repel on himself just for good measure.

Thankfully, Sandalphon landed a finishing blow before anything else could happen. Gran called out a quick, "Nice one!"

However, the plant didn't fall as expected. In fact, it shrunk back into itself, stilled, and then exploded in a burst of red pollen, sending the pair flying.

Thankful he hadn't been flung into a tree, Gran picked himself up off the ground. That had been quite the knock-back, and his head spun a little, but he was fine otherwise. He blearily looked around for Sandalphon in his daze while dusting himself off.

Arms slid around his middle, pulling him back into a solid figure, and Gran couldn't help but let a small yelp of surprise escape.

"Sandalphon...?" Gran felt him press his nose into his hair, not unfamiliar, but uncalled for in this situation.

Sandalphon just sighed into his hair and pressed his weight more firmly into Gran's back. Gran blinked before a slight flush dusted his cheeks.

Sandalphon's tights didn't do much to hide the fact he was hard against Gran's backside.

"What're you getting excited for?" Gran quipped with a chuckle, attempting to shrug him off. He definitely didn't think getting knocked around would be a turn-on for his beloved primarch, but then again, he hadn't ever asked about what he was into.

However, Sandalphon barely budged.

"Um..." Gran wasn't sure how to proceed as Sandalphon nuzzled the back of his head, lips ghosting against the shell of his ear. It wasn't unpleasant, just odd, considering Sandalphon's usually aloof nature. Gran could barely get him to hold his hand outside the bedroom unless they were walking through a deserted alleyway. "We should head back to the ship--"

His legs twitched as Sandalphon began to slowly rut his length against him, breath growing heavier with every drag of his hips.

"S-Sandalphon!?" Gran managed to twist himself around, just enough that the shell of his thigh guard could still Sandalphon's movements. Sandalphon's eyes were glazed over, his face unusually red.

Still no response, just a dazed stare. Sandalphon attempted to pull Gran into him again and it finally clicked in Gran's head.

"Oh..." Realization dawned on him. Gran muttered under his breath, "Stupid charm spells."

He hadn't prepared any dispel magic for today's outing, so there wasn't much he could do to quell how hot and bothered Sandalphon might be. Also it was kind of funny--Sandalphon could usually tolerate any kind of status ailment. Gran rarely got to see him swoon like this.

Sandalphon grew frustrated with the lack of success at getting the physical contact he so desired, so he craned his neck and pressed their lips together. Gran lost his balance in the surprise attack, tumbling back with little grace.

"Oof," Gran was thankful that the grass was plentiful enough to make the fall slightly less uncomfortable, but he was quickly distracted by the swipe of tongue against his lips. Sandalphon wedged the slick muscle into his mouth, shifting a hand beneath Gran's head to leverage him deeper into the kiss. Gran inhaled sharply, overwhelmed by the onslaught of caresses into the cavern of his mouth.

He wasn't about to lie and say he disliked it. Sandalphon being aggressive for a change was exciting. Experimentally, he twined his tongue back against his, coaxing Sandalphon to ease into something more of a pleasant duel. Sandalphon's other hand slid down, clumsily palming at Gran's breastplate before giving up and instead needily fussing with the buckle of Gran's belt.

"Hey," Gran broke the kiss by twisting his head to the side, aware of the small trail of saliva that fell against his heated cheek. "This would be better on a bed."

With a quick glance up, Gran could see Sandalphon had tuned him out and was completely absorbed in disrobing him as quickly as possible. Well, so much for that request.

Gran considered things for a moment. The sunlight filtered in through the partings of the forest leaves, and they were just dense enough to prevent any airships that might fly overhead from peeping anything indecent. The other monsters in the forest seemed to have been scared off by the earlier blast as well.

The cool air of the forest was quite pleasant against his increasingly warm skin, anyways. Birds faintly chirped off and about the trees, but Gran found himself more able to focus on the heavy breathing that rasped from Sandalphon's throat. Just as it seemed Sandalphon would tear Gran's belt off with sheer force alone, Gran reached down and gripped his wrist.

"Give me a moment," He commanded, and with reluctance, Sandalphon obeyed. Gran unlatched the hooks of his belt, glad to finally have the sheath of his sword removed from pressing into his back. He began to work on removing his iron gauntlets, but Sandalphon was already upon him again, yanking his pants down to the beginning of his shin-guards.

Gran hissed as the leather of Sandalphon's glove palmed over him. He whined, "You're not gonna take them off?"

Being jerked by those was definitely going to hurt, even if he was already leaking a fair amount of precome. Thankfully Sandalphon seemed more enthralled with simply teasing him. His fingers ghosted along the length of Gran's arousal, making Gran squirm at the current of electricity running through his loins at the gesture.

"Gran," Sandalphon finally murmured, a smug grin falling over his face as his finger teased the weeping head of his penis. "Gran."

It was a relief to finally hear him speak, but the low headiness of his voice made Gran shiver in anticipation. Sandalphon hadn't said his name like _that_ before. Sandalphon gripped his member and slid down Gran's front, dipping his head to mouth at the crown of Gran's length. Gran moaned at the sensation, rolling his hips into that warmth as best he could. Sandalphon pushed his hips back into the cold of the grass, a stark contrast to the heated onslaught of Sandalphon's lips and tongue.

Sandalphon didn't do blowjobs. He had told Gran as much when they spent one of their first nights together. Gran didn't mind, they had plenty of other ways to enjoy themselves, but having him go down on him was incredible. Gran watched, enthralled with the way Sandalphon's bangs stuck to the sweat of his forehead, tongue swiping the underside of his length in long, rhythmic movements.

"S-suck me." Gran begged, and Sandalphon obliged, lips sliding down over him to the base. The pressure of Sandalphon's throat pulling at his sensitive skin made him convulse, hips rising automatically in a desperation for more.

The addition of tongue moving against him made him whine, and Gran knew he wouldn't be able to endure this long at all. Sandalphon continued bobbing his head steadily, his eyes still closed in concentration.

His balls continued building an increasingly irresistible tension. Gran placed a hand on his head in warning, "Sandalphon...I..."

White flashed across his eyes as his body jerked. He was vaguely aware of Sandalphon continuing to milk him through orgasm, extending wave after wave of pleasure. As Gran became able to focus again, he was vaguely aware of his mouth hanging open. He wasn't sure what kind of sound he had made as he came.

"Mmn," Gran pushed Sandalphon's head away with his hands. "It's too sensitive. Stop."

Gran felt a small feeling of satisfaction bubble up in his chest as he gazed upon Sandalphon's lips glossy with spit and come. Sandalphon continued to observe him, eyes still lust-filled, but he obeyed and sat back on his knees.

Gran's eyes flickered down to the bulge straining against Sandalphon's tights. He chuckled low, "Want me to take care of that?"

Oh, right, the charm spell. Anything he said would be approached with an uninhibited response. Sandalphon was back on him again, fingers reaching for his entrance.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Even in this situation he wasn't about to let dry fingers pry him open. "Give me a second to get some lube!"

Sandalphon made a face and appeared to contemplate spitting on his hand as Gran stretched out an arm to grab the end of his discarded belt. Looting through the admittedly small pouch he had brought along for the trip, he considered his options. Naturally, the small, red vial was the best possibility.

It was a well-known vulgar joke that full-elixirs were popular among skyfarers for an unintended purpose. At the pubs and restaurants Gran would sometimes overhear the low mumbles of skyfarers discussing the many uses of said item and its potency, although its rarity made it something of a trade off. Gran just never expected he would be one to use it in such a way.

"Here," Gran gestured for Sandalphon's palm, and carefully poured the slightly viscous liquid over his fingers. Just to be safe, he poured the remaining amount over his own hole, thankful it was at least lukewarm.

Sandalphon smiled mischievously and returned his finger to Gran's opening. As his finger pushed into the ring of muscle, Gran instantly twitched, feeling warmth begin to spread through his loins. He guessed the rumors were true.

A soft groan left his throat as Sandalphon began thrusting his finger in and out of him, and Gran was surprised to find his previously limp dick beginning to perk up again. He definitely felt more excited now that the elixir was being pushed more and more into him. The sensation of a finger, now joined by another, was stronger than usual, as though rippling through him instead of concentrated on one spot. He couldn't help but unleash a loud moan as Sandalphon finally pressed against his prostate.

A spot of darkness, then light made his vision blur, causing him to shut his eyes. Sandalphon thrust his fingers against the spot again, earning another surprised groan. It sent a bolt of heat through Gran's cock, as though it moved up and back and then up again. Whole body clenching in an effort to hold onto the stimulus as long as possible, Gran noticed when it wasn't repeated. He slowly cracked an eye open.

"Why'd you stop?"

Eyes half-lidded, Sandalphon's hand remained still inside of Gran. He withdrew his fingers swiftly, dragged his tights down just enough that his erection could finally bob free of confinement (Gran blushed upon seeing the precome smeared over the head), and quickly flipped Gran onto his knees.

"Wha-" With his pants still jumbled around his knees, Gran couldn't exactly right himself or adjust the position. Even though he knew what was going to happen next, he still cried out as Sandalphon's cock roughly pushed inside him.

It stung a little, but not as much as Gran expected. In fact, the pressure felt good, as Sandalphon sliding deeper into him dragged with it a wave of ecstasy that ran up through his spine. There was little time to fully consider the pressure as Sandalphon bent over him, grabbed his hips, and started bucking into him.

"Sandalphon!" The sudden thrusting in and out brought Gran to his elbows, his thighs quivering as the motions sent curls of heat through his lower abdomen.

Sex with Sandalphon always made him feel good, but these heightened sensations were too intense. Sandalphon seemed to be enjoying it as well, at last vocalizing his pleasure. Gran shivered at the sounds. Sandalphon was as quiet and dignified as ever when they laid in bed, cool and in control. To hear him unabashed for once gave Gran a rush of confidence.

"Gran...Gran..." With a sense of regret, Gran wished he had chosen to remove his iron gloves earlier. If only he could jerk himself off while Sandalphon mercilessly pounded into him, it'd probably make him go mad with pleasure.

It crossed his haze-filled mind to ask Sandalphon for help, beg for him to tease his front, tease him with his fingertips. He wondered if even the leather might feel good in this situation, curled around him and pumping him raw. But Gran had simply lost the self-control to formulate words, coming undone with every strike of Sandalphon's cockhead inside him.

The slap of skin on skin seemed even more lewd in the forest, out of place and stark in the quiet of the trees. Gran attempted to stave off his nearing orgasm by concentrating on the tree in front of him. Try as he might, not even counting the holes of the trunk could help him--he was more interested in all the noises coming from behind him. Sandalphon's ragged groans and sighs were almost animalistic, spurring Gran on further.

As Sandalphon increased his tempo, Gran could feel himself about to lose it. Again, Sandalphon's length caressed his insides, the drag making Gran's core tense and then relax over and over. "Oh," Sandalphon's moan made his dripping cock twitch in excitement, and Gran could only imagine how he looked behind him. Was Sandalphon falling apart in pleasure as much as he was? Was he just as red as Gran knew that he himself was?

"Y-yeah," Gran managed to heave a sigh, feeling release near. He let his head fall as a sharp thrust sent warmth pooling in his balls, and he managed to push his hips back into Sandalphon's. "Right there..."

"Mmn," Sandalphon sped up his tempo and Gran didn't bother to hold back his stream of "oh"s and "ah"s. He was coming. He tried to hold on longer, he really did. But Sandalphon was stroking repeatedly the small bundle of nerves that made his legs tremble and tense up, dragged his knees back and forth into the ground with the force of his thrusts.

Something pulsed through Gran's lower stomach, traveling through his cock in a soft wave and--

He wasn't quite sure what he said as he came, hard, spurt of come shooting out of him and over the earth below. His whole body spasmed as it hit, like Sandalphon had caressed him in all the right places.

He dimly was aware of Sandalphon hunching over him, moaning loudly as he wrapped his arms around Gran's torso to squeeze him tight, finally stilling, and Gran was struck by even more of a power rush at making him come as well. They remained in the position for a few moments, both catching their breath, before Gran started feeling uncomfortably sweaty.

And, he could really use a kiss right about now.

"That was good, Sandy..." Gran teased in the afterglow, shaking his butt against him playfully. Sandalphon slowly pulled out and Gran's cheeks warmed as he felt the telling warmth of a trickle of cum run down the back of his leg.

Gran attempt to straighten himself back up was halted when a strong force pushed him down again. "Huh-"

There was the unmistakable pressure of Sandalphon's girth against his entrance, and Gran blinked. He had gotten hard far too quickly.

"S-Sandalphon, wait," Gran's thighs quivered as Sandalphon's leaned into him, bottoming out. Things weren't about to end with one go, Gran realized.

\------

It was strangely cold outside.

Sandalphon felt as though he were waking from a dream, his surroundings gradually coming into view. There was a bitter, salty taste in his mouth and his thighs felt incredibly wet and sweaty.

He inhaled, and immediately wrinkled his nose. A strange but familiar odor hung in the air.

As the blurred outlines of a bush ahead of him came into focus, he heard a small, meek cry. That alone was enough to trigger his senses. Eyes swimming to the source, he looked down--

Gran was a complete mess, his ankle pulled up and leg spread effortlessly in Sandalphon's palm. A copious amount of semen pooled in the dip of his pelvis, fair skin highlighted by the murky white of the liquid. Further still, below his limp cock, his reddened hole twitched, leaking a fair amount of come.

Sandalphon could only stare at the sight. Gran heaved a sigh, eyes finally opening.

"Sandalphon...?"

Sandalphon flushed in a panic, using all his willpower to gently bring down Gran's leg as opposed to sharply dropping it. "I...Are you alright?"

Even in his completely fucked-over state, Gran could still crack a small laugh."Did you finally come to?"

"What in the skies name did I do?" His eyes swam as he tried to concentrate on something, anything, but every point he focused on only made him felt more alarmed. He had a faint memory of jolts of pleasure in the haze he went through earlier, but all of that felt like a something far and away from reality.

"Don't worry. It was really good," Gran furrowed his brow. "I'm not walking back to the ship, though."

Despite his frazzled state, Sandalphon still managed to pull himself together and tuck himself back into his tights. He grimaced at the moist sensation that made the fabric cling to the inside of his thighs, but was thankful that the were black enough to hide any spots that might leak through. He glanced around.

"Where are your pants?"

Gran flopped a wrist off to the side. "You threw them over there during round two, I think."

Said pair of trousers (and boots) were quickly found in a nearby bush, which Sandalphon carefully removed and returned to Gran.

"Thanks," Gran mumbled and did his best from his position on the ground to wriggle back into his bottoms. He hadn't bothered to clean himself up, didn't have the energy, and normally Sandalphon would've taken pleasure in the sight of Gran having been so thoroughly fucked, but in this event, he politely averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Gran paused, and considered things for a brief moment. "I was kind of surprised at first."

Sandalphon remained silent.

"But, I _really_ wanted to see you go wild like that. I enjoyed it!"

"...In that case, I'm glad."

Gran managed to pull on and readjust his boots before rolling onto his side and taking another quick break. He was pretty sure he had grass and dirt clinging to places that he'd rather not think about. "I need a bath."

Sandalphon approached him quietly, peering over him. "Shall I fly us back? Or would you prefer to stay at an inn?"

"Home, please. My clothes are a mess, and..." Gran winced. Wearing half of his armor during sex had been a bad idea--he's pretty sure his ribs and arms were bruised from where they ground into his skin as Sandalphon pinned him down.

Sandalphon obliged, picking him up too delicately for his tastes. Gran drew his arms around his neck, leaning a cheek into Sandalphon's shoulder, feeling the dig of his armor press into his skin. Heaving a sigh, exhaustion finally hit him full force. He couldn't even startle as Sandalphon pushed them off the ground for flight.

"...what a waste." Sandalphon's voice reached his ears, even over the rush of wind.

"Hm?"

"If you want me to do that, you can just ask."

"Mm-hmm," Gran took note. "Give me a couple days to recover."

"...Well, alright."

**Author's Note:**

> They were already in the middle of a bath when Gran suddenly let out an exclamation of surprise.
> 
> "I completely forgot to pick up my sword!" He sighed dejectedly, ceasing the thorough scrubbing of his bruised knees.
> 
> "I could go pick it up for you if you want," Sandalphon offered. He was sunk comfortably in the bathtub, observing the red lines that had been pressed into Gran's arms and back.
> 
> "...If you go, shouldn't we go together? I mean, we might meet that rare monster again and--" 
> 
> Sandalphon splashed enough water at him that Gran figured it was better to keep his mouth shut.


End file.
